


Broken

by retrospectav



Series: Incarnations [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval!Michael<br/>**Each story can be read as a stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completed.  
> Part of 1 of the "Incarnation" collection. Michael and Lisbeth's (Elizabeth's) first meeting. **iInspired by "The Centurion".**  
> Written by: stayhomemom.tumblr.com

Michael stands in shackles and chains, facing a massive wooden door, guards on either side. He breathes heavily. He has had heard tales of the baroness’s punishments for criminals on her lands. 

Her subjects both feared and adored her. She treated her people fairly and with respect. In return her people were happy to serve her. But if you committed crime, the stories told she delivered decisive and stern judgments. Especially to poachers, which Michael now found himself to be.

Poachers were branded as most kingdoms were wont to do. Yet that was not all. The baroness would have each man escorted to her chamber, and there administered some unknown penance upon them. When anyone ever questioned the men about what the baroness had done to them, their eyes would go wide with terror, shake their heads, and make hasty departures. Some men (and their families) simple disappeared, never to be heard from again.

Here now Michael stands, waiting. 

The door before him opens and two young maids scurry out.

“Come.” A womans voice commands neutrally.

The guards pushes him forward and he nearly falls into the chamber. It is a grand room, traditional for one of her stature. I large curtained bed to left, a massive fireplace to the right, and betwixt the two, a long table with food ladened platters and two chairs stationed at either end.

The baroness stands at a window her back to the room. The darkness of the night obscures her. The only light radiating from the fireplace and the tall candle holders on the table. All Michael can tell is that she is neither tall, nor lean. 

“Release him.” She commands, keeping her gaze at some fixed point out the window.

The guards come around him unlocking the shackles and freeing him from the chains.

Once finished, the guards step back to the door.

“Leave him.” She waves her hand authoritatively. The guards depart closing the door soundly behind them.

Michael straightens, squaring his shoulders. He does not consider himself a proud man, but he is humble enough to know when he has been foolish. He prepares himself to answer for his crime and accept the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is your name poacher?” She asks without accusation, still not turning.

“Michael. my lady.”

“And where are you from?”

“The north. my lady.”

“Michael from the north, please sit and help yourself to some food.” She gestures to the table.

“my lady?”

She sighs heavily, finally bowing her head under some unseen weight.

“I presume the reason you were hunting on my land is because you are hungry. So sit. Eat.” 

Michael hesitates, then does as he is instructed. His back is to her now, but he can since her turn and approach the table. As he sits, he raises his eyes to her face.

He is correct that she is neither tall nor lean, but she is not unattractive. Quite the opposite actually. Her face is round and pleasant. Her blue eyes seem tired and care worn. The firelight makes her braided blond hair glow gold.

She meets his gaze and offers a weak smile and a nod. For a moment he sees the beauty of all those eyes and smile can hold. But he shakes himself of the thought as all too quickly her face reverts to one who bears the world on her shoulders.

He slowly begins to eat as she too gathers food onto a trencher and sits across from him. The sit and eat in silence for long minutes.

“Michael what brings you to my land?”

“Besides the deer?” He smiles wrily at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, she returns his smile. “Yes, besides the deer.”

“I was a soldier my lady. When I was released from duty I had no where to return to, so I’ve just been traveling from town to town. Honestly, I had not realized I had tacked the stag onto your land until the warden caught me.”

She raised her eyebrow at him as she raised her goblet to her lips. He watch mesmerized as she drank, then he subconsciously mimicked her as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

“Is that so.”

“I knew I was close, but it was a mistake, a damn foolish mistake.”

“Yes, that it was.”

She continued to watch him in silence.

He steeled himself, not letting his nerves get the better of him. He assured himself she wouldn’t do anything until he finished eating. He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

The baroness stared into the fire, occasionally sipping from her goblet until Michael finished eating.

He pushed the trencher away slightly and lifted his own goblet to drink.

“I believe I have earned the reputation as a fierce protector of my lands and citizenry. As a result, my people enjoy a freedom from the fear that someone may commit a trespass against them. Yet here you are, defying my authority.”

Michael’s relaxed posture shifts immediately to being on guard.

“My lady…”

“It was a mistake, you say. And I believe you.”

He huffed out a small breath of relief in response.

“However the truth remains, if I am lenient with you, then others may come, thinking I have grown weak and try to usurp me?”

Her eyes turned to his. They are not hard as he expected them to be, they are beseeching. She was truly searching for an answer.

They looked each other in the eye for long moments. He felt himself feeling concern for her rather than for himself.

“What if…” He started speaking before the idea fully coalesced.

Her eyebrows rise with anticipation.

“What if, I, ah,became your bond servant?”

She shifted back in her seat and studied him.

Again, long moments passed as she pondered this.

“I will make you my valet. You will attend to me at all times. You will do whatever I command, whenever I command.”

“To you I pledge my fidelity.” He swore earnestly.

“Very well. Call the guard.”

He stood and went to the door. Opening it, he signaled to the guards. They entered and stood at attention.

“Please inform the captain that the poacher is now a bonded servant and will remain with me.”

“Yes, my lady.” The older of the two guards nods his head. 

The two guards turn and leave the room. Michael shuts the door behind them.

“What is your first command, my lady?”

“A bath.”

He smiles roguishly. If he was not mistaken, she offered the hint of a smile in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael has his bath and then shown his room. A chamber adjoining to the baroness so he can be close at hand when she calls.

Early in the morning Michael tends to her breakfast, and rouses her awake. She dresses herself behind a screen, then assists with tying the dress bindings. After breakfast he accompanies her to court to hear her people plead their various cases to her. She is just and fair, and he finds himself feeling proud of her.  
When she has heard the last of her people’s concern, he escorts her to lunch. They walk into the dining hall. The advisors and councilman of her court are already gathered. They stand as she enters, then sit as she sits. 

Michael stand silently as the priest offers grace. As soon as he says ‘amen’, they men all begin talking at once. One is talking about political matters, one is criticizing how she handled the court today, one is talking about an invitation from another royal, one is discussing the etiquette about said invitation, and yet another one is weighing in of the ramifications of the invitation. On and on it goes.

She answers each them. Michael is amazed she is able to keep track of all that is being said in the cacophony of voices. Again, a wave of pride washes over him.

At the conclusion of lunch, she stands, the men fall silent and stand with heads bowed as she departs.

“Michael.” It is the first she addressed him directly.

“Yes, my lady.”

“I need to clear my head. Are you up for a walk?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Good. Fetch our cloaks.” 

He does as instructed. 

They walk from the keep, through the courtyard, and into the village. They spend a portion of the afternoon walking among the stalls. She talks with the village amicably as if she were a friend rather than their Lady. He is flooded with pride anew.

In time her smiles fade and she grows less talkative. He can see the day has begun to take it’s toll on the baroness. 

“Shall we return my lady?”

“Yes, Michael. I think I need to lay down for a bit.”

They return to keep. Michael helps her to her chamber. He pours some water as she chews on a piece of willow bark. She lays in the bed, pulling a pillow to her chest, and breathes out heavily.

“Michael?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Do you sing my lady?”

“My lady?”

“Do you sing? Or know any stories?”

“Yes, my lady. I know a tale of two.”

“Then speak of them.”

“Yes, my lady.” He begins to tell her a tale.

Soon, she has fallen asleep. He dismisses himself. He goes to the kitchen and chats with the other servants. He discovers they hold her in high esteem as well.

Dinner is quiet. It is only her in her chamber. She stares into the fire and watches the flame. 

“Michael, you have seen me this day.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“What think you of me?”

He ponders this before answering. 

“I find you altogether remarkable my lady.”

She smiles meekly into the fire.

“Thank you Michael. You may go.”

“My lady?”

“Good night Michael. I can ready myself for bed.”

“Yes, my lady.”

He takes his leave, hesitating briefly as he shuts the door between their adjoining rooms then goes to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day is the same as the previous one, and each day after is the same as all those before. And each days ends the same as well.

“Michael, you have seen me this day.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“What think you of me?”

And each night he would answer the question the same way.

“I find you altogether remarkable my lady.”

He meant it to, even more as the days passed into weeks. His admiration and yes, his affection for the baroness grows as each week passed into months.

Until some months later a herald arrives, summoning the baroness to the king’s court.

The baroness, a few maids, and Michael bustled about her chamber, packing trunks.

“Michael, I’m taking Ava as my maid. I want you to stay here and look after the village for me.”

Slightly shocked, “yes, my lady.”

The next few days pass without incident. Michael makes his rounds of the village, listening to the townspeople. Without the baroness, they are free to share their opinions openly. Not surprising, they speak highly of her.

At dusk one evening, in a thunder of hooves and carriage wheels, the baroness returns to the keep. She jumps out of the carriage without the assistance of a footman. She storms through the keep, throwing off her cloak. Her face is livid with anger.

Michael swoops in collecting her cloak, following her to her chamber.

“Damn him! Damn that man!” She stomps as she paces around the room, tearing at her clothes and hair adornments. 

Michaels stoically collects all that she tosses off.

“How dare he?! How…?!  


“My lady.” He attempts to calm her.

“Michael!” Suddenly realizing he is in the room with her, she turns on him.  
“You’ve seen me these many months. What think you of me?”

He opens his mouth to give his usual response, she stops him.

“Do not say remarkable Michael. I need to hear from you, from the man I have condemned to be my bond servant. The man I have…” Her voice catches on a sob, “enslaved to serve my will, and mine alone.” She stands so near him, the glisten of unspent tears. “You Michael once a free man to live and die of your own choosing, what think you of me, the woman that now commands your hours!?”

Michael is dumbstruck. Where has this tirade of self-loathing come from. He reaches for her, but stops himself from touching her, yet she sways closer to him.

“My lady you have taken nothing from me that I did not willing give. I pledged my service to you because I witnessed in your heart great kindness. You may command my hours, but it is by my choice you do so. You ask me what think I of you, and answer remarkable, because by all that is pure and holy it is truth. Your goodness is uncommon. You worthy all of the praise and respect your people give you.”

“Then you think it not a punishment to be in my presence?”

“Nay, my lady. I consider it a privilege.”

They look into each others eyes for a long moment.

“Speak my name Michael.”

“M’...”

“My name! Please! Let me hear it from your lips.”

“Lisbeth.” He says it so softly.

“Again.”

“Lisbeth.” He says it again more earnestly.

She closes her eyes a lets the sound of it roll over her.

“Again.” She whispers, leaning closer still to him.

“Lisbeth.” He swiftly pulls her to him begins to kiss her deeply, intensely, lovingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael worshipped her body. All of her curves and mounds of soft flesh pressed against his hardness and rigidity. They moved with fumbling grace. Her moans and sighs were setting him afire. Even when he pushed through her maidenhead, she did not yelp, only groaned in satisfaction, eliciting his passion even more. 

In the stillness of the night, they lay face to face, gazing at each other. He brushes the hair from her face and strokes his finger down her face.

“I’m being given in marriage?”

“The king?”

“To some Duke he wants to ally with.”

“And if you refuse?”

“He will strip me of my lands and title.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“I can’t abandon my people. Leave them to a lord like my father.”

“I understand.”

Tears slip quietly from her eyes. “He was such a cruel man.”

He shushes her and kisses her. “Some of the elders in the village told me.”

“I traded on his reputation in the beginning. He taught me how to rule without mercy, but I just couldn’t…”

“Fear not, your people have great fondness for you.”

“I need confess something to you.”

“What is it?”

“The other poachers… The unremorseful men I branded and threatened with cruelty. But the repentant men, the ones just trying to feed their families. I gave them money, had them moved, and made them swear to never tell.”

“Why?”

“I needed the people to believe I was strong ruler, not a weak woman.”

“You are anything but weak my lady.”

“My name Michael, please.” She pleads quietly.

“Lisbeth, you are more than strong. You are a fair and just ruler.”

“How fair and just am I to marry one man and love another?”

Michael searches her eyes, cupping her face, and kissing her tenderly.

“I pledged my fidelity to you, to serve you, to be only for you. I will stand by your side for all eternity if that is what you ask.”

“It has been wrong of me to keep you. I should have given you your freedom long ago.”

“Even if you had I would have remained. And I remain now still.”

“What will you do when I’m forced to bed another, and must bear his children.”

“My lady, my Lisbeth, my love. Who says they will be his children?” 

She reaches for him and they renew their lovemaking.


End file.
